harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Rose Granger-Weasley
Rose "Rosie" Weasley (born c. 2006) was a half-blood witch and the daughter of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. She had a younger brother named Hugo who was born about two years after her. She began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2017, the same time as Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy, and, being a Weasley, may have been Sorted into Gryffindor. Biography As Rose prepared to go off to her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with her cousin Albus Potter in 2017, her father encouraged her to be sorted into the same house as himself and her mother, Gryffindor. He also jokingly told her to beat Draco Malfoy's son, Scorpius, in every test, though Hermione expressed a more tolerant attitude. Ron also warned Rose not to get too friendly with Scorpius, quipping that her grandfather, Arthur Weasley, would never forgive her for marrying a pure-blood. Relationships Rose seems to have a strong relationship with her father, Ron Weasley, as they were joking about the Hogwarts sorting. Rose is also thought to be close to her mother, Hermione Granger, as they have many of the same qualities, such as intelligence. She's also close to her cousin Albus as she beamed at him. Rose is assumed to have a good relationship with her brother and cousins. Personality and traits Rose is said to have inherited her mother's intelligence.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows It is also noted that she put on her robes before needed, like her mother did at her age. If her father's encouragement to beat Scorpius Malfoy academically has any effect, she may also turn out to be rather competitive and academically brilliant like her mother. She seems to be quite close to her cousin Albus, Harry and Ginny's son, who is about the same age and who shared her anxiety about where he would be sorted at school. When she arrived at King's Cross Station to head off for their first year, Albus was "immensely relieved" to see her, and Rose beamed at him. Etymology Rose is probably named for the flower, which is widely prized for its beauty and fragrance. Roses are often considered symbols of love and have historically been associated with goddesses, such as Isis and Aphrodite, perhaps symbolising her parents' relationship with each other. The rose is also the national flower of England. Red roses are particularly associated with romance, and could allude to the trademark Weasley red hair. It is also possible that Ron and Hermione wanted their children to have the same initials as their parents, R'' and ''H. Ron and Hermione may also have been trying to honour Harry's mother without taking her actual name, as "Lily" was also named after a flower. Behind the scenes *Rose and classmate Scorpius Malfoy are fourth cousins, once removed, as both are descendants of Phineas Nigellus Black.Black family tree *Rose's origins are like her uncle's. A pure-blood father, Ron and James Potter. A muggle-born mother, Hermione and Lily Evans. *Both of Rose's parents are featured on a Chocolate Frog Card. *It is possible that Rose is named after her maternal grandmother or another maternal family member. *Her name also continues J.K Rowling's tradition of naming characters after flowers (i.e. Lily and Petunia, Narcissa and Fleur, Lavender and Pansy). Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' Notes and references de:Rose Weasley fr:Rose Weasley ru:Роза Уизли fi:Rose Weasley nl:Roos Wemel Category:2000s births Category:Weasley family Category:Females Category:Half-bloods Category:2000s births Category:British individuals Category:Females Category:Granger family Category:Half-bloods Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hogwarts students of unknown House Category:Prewett family Category:Sorted in 2017 Category:Weasley family Category:Wizards